


Intent

by DakCake



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Other, This is about Wilbur's final death, Trauma, blowing up a country, explaining to your long time friend that his son used you to kill himself, l'manberg, l'manburg, suicide mention ish, that's why is ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: After the smoke settles from Wilbur blowing up L'manburg, Phil is left with one burning question that he's not going to enjoy the answer to.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/gifts).



> Resident Anchor gave me this idea, so I wrote it. They made a tiktok taking about what counts as a cannon death, and I can say she inspired me. I'm not sorry. Also make sure you read the tags.

“Do it Phil, kill me.”

“I- I can’t! You’re my son!”

“Phil kill me!” 

“No matter what you’ve-- no matter what you’ve done…”

Wilbur slammed his fist into the wall. “Do it. DO IT!”

The blossom of pain was worth every last action in Wilbur’s eyes. He had won, he was free from all consequences. And everyone else could pick up the pieces. 

“You couldn’t just win…” Philo said, staring at the body of his son. 

Next thing the poor old man knew, he was thrust into a battle of life and death with the man he considered his other child as he continued to bring pain to the newly homeless citizens of L’manburg. When the smoke cleared, he was left alone, staring at a gaping hole where once used to be his children’s beloved country. That hole was tiny compared to the one in his heart however, the place when his only son used to be. 

“Techno?” Phil asked once they were far away from the smoking remains of the battlefield, where Tommy, Tubbo, and everyone he thought Wilbur cared about stayed behind. 

“Yes Phil?” The hulking man turned to his long-time friend. 

“Why didn’t Wilbur come back? I know you are all supposed to have multiple lives. He should have come back, right?” The blond’s mind was far away, his eyes glazed over with tears. 

“We only have a set number of lives, Phil, and maybe Wilbur used all his up. Fucking nerd, I haven’t died once.” 

“But, you have died? Tommy’s told me about it. He said something about a failed skill challenge. You died a whole bunch then, but you’re still here.” He said. 

Techno sighed, and looked around, sitting on a nearby log. “That’s different. When it comes to true deaths here, there are some finicky rules that must be followed. That’s why Tubbo, Big Q, and Schlatt all lost their lives the day of the festival, but no one else truly did.”

Phil stabbed his sword into the snow. “What are the conditions?”

The other watched him carefully. “It’s all about intent Phil. To kill on purpose, take a life forever.”

“But, that doesn’t make sense.” Phil said wildly. “I didn’t want to take Wilbur’s life! I didn’t want to kill my son! If it’s about intent, then he should still be alive!” 

A hand was placed on his shoulder. “Phil… I don’t think I’m the one prepared to tell you this, but there’s another form of intent. The intent to die.” 

The air became freezing. “What?” 

“If a person doesn’t want to live anymore then--”

“No, I understand what you’re saying, but you’re telling me that Wilbur  _ wanted _ to die? You’re telling me that my son chose to end his life, using me as the weapon for his total destruction. The son that I brought into this world, he was the one that decided that I should take him out of it. Wilbur killed himself?” Phil rubbed his face, tears streaming. 

“I’m sorry Phil.” Techno rubbed the other’s arm. “It was one of the most selfish things he could do. Like the rest of us, you were simply a pawn in his sick and twisted fantasy. Total control over everything, even death itself.” 

Sobbing burst out through the cold air as the pair journeyed North, far, far away from the death and the pain and the suffering. That day, Wilbur had intent, unlike the poor souls who took his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Celery. Nice to see you again. :)


End file.
